cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Rain
Global Liberation Army |side2 = China |goal1 = Destroy the dam Destroy all Chinese forces |goal2 = Block all GLA forces Defend the important site |commanders1 = GLA General |commanders2 = Chinese General |forces1 = *Rebel *RPG Trooper *Bomb truck *Technical *Scorpion Tank *Arms Dealer * *Barracks *Tunnel Network *Supply Stash *Worker *Radar Van *Abandoned Rocket Buggy *Terrorist in car bombs |forces2 = *Red Guard *Tank Hunter *Battlemaster *Troop Crawler *Barracks *Supply Truck *Speaker Tower *Bunker *War Factory *Nuclear Reactor * *Supply Center *Two bases and outposts |casual1 = Light Two Car Bombs Bomb Trucks |casual2 = Heavy Both bases Dam Outposts }} Operation: Black Rain is the first mission in the GLA campaign of Command & Conquer: Generals. Background With the fall of their Asia-Pacific HQ in Dushanbe (see Nuclear Winter), the GLA fell back to their strongholds in Kazakhstan with the People's Liberation Army in full pursuit. While the GLA had suffered heavy casualties from many battles with the USA and China, the Chinese had spread their forces too thin. With many military, economic and civilian targets lightly guarded, the GLA's leaders decided that this was the time to strike back. Key Units/Buildings * Technical * Scorpion Tank * Rebel The Battle The GLA began their offensive in the Shymkent DMZ in southern Kazakhstan. The battle began with a GLA raid on a Chinese base. Technicals distracted the guards while Bomb Trucks and even Terrorist cars drove into destroying the whole base. The raiding squad, then proceeded south to a GLA mountain hideout to brace for the inevitable Chinese counter-attack. Luckily, an Arms Dealer was located in the area and supplied the local GLA with new vehicles, as well as repairing vehicles damaged in that attack on the Chinese base, earlier. Meanwhile, GLA Rebels marched into a nearby fishing village, killing Chinese military policemen and destroying the Chinese Speaker Tower. The newly-liberated villagers flocked to the GLA cause. Fast recon on the other side of the bridge also discover many of Technicals readying their assistance to the cause. Beating back the Chinese counter-attack, the GLA concentrated on their main objective - the hydroelectric dam to the north. The GLA forces, including Technicals and Scorpion Tanks equipped with Rockets, overcame the Chinese forces dug in around the dam. The GLA moved onwards towards the lightly-guarded road leading to the dam, and began the assault on the dam itself. The dam fell, flooding the valley and drowning the Chinese forces downriver (as well as, unfortunately, the fishing village, some of GLA's own troops, and any civilians who happened to remain there). Aftermath The victory resurrected GLA pride. However, the GLA still lacked funds for their campaign. The next objective would be to secure the money the way they knew best - raiding UN convoys in villages outside a city. A small force was sent to Almaty to intercept the UN aid convoys passing through the area by stealing money from convoy trucks, UN planes and the first appearance of American forces in the area. Strategies * Use Technicals to delay the Red Guards while the Scorpions attack the base. * Do not waste all Bomb Trucks. You can finish the mission by using them. * There are supplies on the other side of the river. * Capture or destroy the Supply Depot blocking several UN supplies. * Capture the Chinese base near the dam. * Go to the Arms Dealer near your base to use them to build more vehicles. * The Rocket Buggy near the Arms Dealer can be destroyed for a free salvage crate. * You can complete this mission only with 1 bomb truck, park it at the bottom of the dam and detonate it, this will destroy the dam with one hit (of course you must use disguise as vehicle). * There are eight elite technicals at the bottom right of the map. Trivia *The dam in Shymkent does not really exist in real life. *This is the only non-USA mission in C&C Generals to be titled as an operation. Category:Generals 1 GLA Missions